Broken Hero
by katie1999
Summary: New World Zorro: This takes place on the day Risendo is shot and the events of the day weigh heavily on Diego. Can it get worse? How will Victoria react to the news that Zorro was buried under some rocks?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.**

**Broken Hero **

_Author's Note: This takes place on the day Risendo is shot by the alcalde in "Discovery"._

**Chapter 1 – Hurting**

Diego was sitting in the library with his head in his hands feeling drained from the events of the day. He had never been so close to death before as today. Now that it was over the shock set in.

First he had been nearly killed by the landslide Risendo had caused to kill Zorro and he had barely escaped death the second time only because the alcalde had shot Risendo before he could kill Diego.

He could still feel the rocks crushing him and he had only escaped with Toronado's help. After Toronado had removed some rocks, he was able to squeeze through the narrow opening but had to leave behind his cape and hat, stuck between the rocks. After he had wriggled out from the rockslide, the rocks had gone farther downhill into the canyon taking the cape and his hat with them.

Risendo had been about to shoot him after their sword fight and it had been pure chance that the alcalde had decided to shoot Risendo instead of him. If the alcalde had known that he was Zorro, he would have probably shot Diego.

And now the brother he never knew of was dead and there was an emptiness inside of him where the unknown bond to his twin had been.

"Diego, you look terrible! What happened today, besides the shooting?"

Surprised he looked at Victoria because he hadn't heard her coming into the library.

"Although Risendo was my brother, he was an evil man. He never intended to honor the truce he offered Zorro. Instead Risendo fueled an explosion that buried Zorro under a pile of rocks in the canyon."

"Oh no, that can't be!" Victoria exclaimed.

Under the shock he still suffered from, he forgot his role and took her in his arms. "Victoria, I need you today," he pleaded before he kissed her. But before he could do more than brush her lips, Victoria slapped him in the face.

"How can you do this, Diego! First you tell me that Zorro has died and then you try to kiss me? I thought you were my friend! You, of all people, know best that I love only Zorro and no one can ever replace him."

"Victoria, please let me explain. It's not as you think. Victoria, please!" he called after her, but she had already left through the door. Crying she returned to her wagon and drove back to the pueblo.

Unable to stop her and stunned from the unexpected turn of events Diego watched her leave. Just when he'd thought the day couldn't get worse it did. Now he had lost Victoria too. Returning to his room he locked the door behind him before he lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling with empty eyes and slowly the tears began to fall. His father later came knocking on his door calling him for dinner, but he told him that he didn't want to be disturbed.

The next day he mostly slept or simply lay on his bed doing nothing.

Z Z Z

He left his room after two days to attend Risendo's funeral. Alejandro had insisted that he was buried next to his real mother Felicidad Elena de La Vega. There were only Alejandro, Felipe and Diego attending the the small ceremony that was conducted by Padre Benitez at the grave. Thinking of Victoria, who was now beyond his reach, tormented him more than anticipated and strengthened his resolve to continue the unplanned story that had started when Victoria had instantly assumed Zorro's death, before he could finish his tale and reveal himself to her.

As expected the alcalde came up to them after the funeral was over to offer his condolences to the de la Vegas before apologizing once more.

Just as he was about to leave Diego stopped him, "Alcalde," he nodded shortly in his direction, "there is one thing I have to tell you and you must excuse me for not telling you earlier, but I was a little distracted the last days."

"What is it, Don Diego?"

"When I was fighting against Risendo, we talked about Zorro and he told me that he had never intended to have a truce with him. When Zorro came to the meeting point at Perdido Canyon, Risendo fueled an explosion and he witnessed how the landslide caused by it buried Zorro under the rocks. Zorro died that day in the canyon and he will never return."

Diego looked in the shocked faces around him, feeling sorry for the hurt he caused them, but there was no easy way to tell them that he would never fight as Zorro again. He spoke the truth

as he felt it in his heart. The energy to fight had left him and even if he wanted to he couldn't with his badly injured arm that would take a long time to heal.

"But Diego," Alejandro looked at him uncomprehendingly and Diego knew then Alejandro had thought he was Zorro, but his declaration of Zorro's death shattered this image once more, "this can't be."

"It is the truth, Father," Diego said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Padre Benitez was the first who found his voice again. "Zorro has done much for this pueblo and he will be greatly missed by many. Let's say a prayer for his soul."

Jointly they became silent again listening to the padre intoning the prayer for Zorro. The declaration had them stunned and Diego could see that even the alcalde was moved by it.

Felipe who had looked as stunned as the others ask him to step to the side out of hearing distance from the others and gestured at Diego animatedly.

'How can you tell them that Zorro is dead when you are standing here alive? How can you hurt them like this?'

"Felipe, I'm finished with Zorro. I will never have Victoria's love for myself and without her nothing makes sense anymore. There is no Zorro anymore. Zorro has died under that pile of rocks and he will never appear again."

'You have to tell her the truth!'

"This is the truth," Diego voice was sad and with an unfocused look he remembered the moment when felt the rocks over him, hardly able to breath or move at all until Toronado had dug him out.

"Diego, Diego," Alejandro was tucking at his arm, "where are you with your thoughts? This is terrible day for us all, but we need to go home now."

Obediently Diego followed him to the carriage, sitting down silently for the whole return trip.

As soon as they arrived, Diego retreated to his room again for the rest of the day and only on his father's insistence did he join them for dinner the next evening, but the fire in him had somehow died.

Z Z Z

During the next days he listlessly sat in the library. There was nothing that interested him anymore and though he pretended to read, Alejandro watched him looking at the same page for hours.

Alejandro became very concerned by Diego's behavior and tried to find out what had devastated his son so much.

"Diego, if there is a problem, please tell me. Maybe I can help you."

"No, Father, everything is fine." Diego lied.

Felipe also tried to get him out of his stupor, telling him that the lancers had found the remains of Zorro's cape between the rocks and had confirmed Diego's statement. The rock slide was too unstable to dig under and so Zorro's body could not be dig out. Felipe tried to persuade him to reappear in town again to prove that he was still alive, but Diego only shook his head.

Shocked Felipe looked at him asking what had happened between him and Victoria and what about the people who needed Zorro's help?

"All you need to know is, I found out that Victoria only loves Zorro and not me and I just can't care anymore about the people. I have helped them long enough and now they have to take care of themselves."

All efforts of Felipe to change his mind were in vain and couldn't get him out of his stupor.

The longer it went on, the more concerned for his son Alejandro became. The last time he had seen Diego so devastated had been after his mother's death, but even then he had been able to talk to him. Except for the funeral Diego hadn't been to the pueblo since that horrible day not even for The Guardian. When Diego's was asked when the next edition would come out, Diego had simply shrugged his shoulders and said that he didn't care for the paper any more and that somebody else should take care of it if they wanted to have a newspaper.

All attempts of Alejandro to talk to his son were blocked off by Diego's silence and sometimes Alejandro had the impression there were two mutes sitting at the dinner table with him and Felipe was the more talkative of them.

"Please Diego, " Alejandro made another attempt, "This cannot go on. Please tell what is wrong and what has hurt you so."

"Father, I don't want to talk about it. But you are right, I can't go on like this that's why I have made a decision. I will leave California for some time."

"Leave California? But why? Where will you go? And for how long will you be gone?" Alejandro was shocked.

"I will go to Europe and visit with some friends, first to Madrid and then maybe to France."

"It will take months for you to travel there and then several more to get back. Or don't you plan to come back at all?"

Diego said nothing, clearly uncomfortable with Alejandro's question.

"Diego, what is so terrible that you can't stay? Please, Diego, talk to me. I'm your father and I love you. Tell me what has happened that day that has changed you so much. Let me help you."

The only answer he got was silence.

Z Z Z

Victoria hadn't been over to the hacienda since the day Diego had tried to kiss her and Diego hadn't been to town either. She had started to miss him in her tavern and when she asked Alejandro about him, she was told that Diego wasn't feeling well.

Zorro's death was prominent on her mind and kept her distracted from Diego's absence and she was used to him being ill from time to time.

Recently the tavern had been very busy and she hadn't had time to talk with her customers, but today the tavern was nearly empty when Mendoza entered.

"An extra large portion of your tamales, Senorita Victoria, please. A man needs to keep in shape in hard times like these."

"You haven't been to the tavern lately, Mendoza. What has kept you away? Problems with your stomach?"

"Madre de Dios, Senorita, that would be truly horrible. No, the alcalde had us chasing bandits the whole week. I always thought it would be quieter when there would be no more Zorro to chase, but I really wish him back. I took us a whole week to capture the bandits and Zorro would have done it in one night. Oh yes, I really miss him."

Mendoza got lost in thoughts and Victoria sat down at his table when he continued.

"Zorro was a kind man and he saved the lives of me and my soldiers more than once. He even told me he was my friend and it is hard to believe that he will never come back. Of course I don't miss him slashing my uniform, but life without him.."

Then he looked at Victoria. "I'm sorry," he said, "I did not want to make you cry. You have waited so long for him and now.." He sighed. "And now Don Diego will be gone as well..., no more free lunches..."

Alarmed Victoria looked at him. "What do you mean, Don Diego will be gone as well?"

"Haven't you heard, Senorita Victoria? Don Diego is leaving California for Europe."

"Don Diego is leaving California? When? And Why?" But the moment Victoria asked the questions she knew the answers herself. He was leaving because she had hurt him. She never expected he would take her outburst this seriously. She didn't want him to leave, she was missing him in her tavern already.

Z Z Z

As soon as it was siesta, Victoria closed her tavern and rode to the hacienda where she found Diego sitting listlessly in the library. She was appalled by the way he looked. She had never seen him so apathetic.

"Diego, I need to talk to you. I want to apologize for my behavior the other day. I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you needed my help. Please don't leave." Pleadingly she looked at him, but Diego only stared at her saying nothing for some minutes. When he finally spoke, his voice was sad.

"I think Victoria, you have made your point quite clear. There is only one man you love and that is Zorro whoever he may have been behind his mask. You must forgive me that I forgot myself for a moment, but it will never happen again. My ship will leave in week and I will never impose myself on you again."

Victoria started to cry. "Please, Diego, forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you."

It hurt him to see her cry and he longed to take her in his arms, but she would only accept him if he put on his mask and never without it and that was more than he could bear now. She asked him to stay, but all she offered was friendship when he wanted her love.

"Goodbye, Victoria." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it before he turned around leaving her crying.

In the corridor he was intercepted by Felipe who had heard the conversation. Agitatedly Felipe gestured him to return to Victoria and tell her that he was Zorro and make up with her again.

"No, Felipe I won't and I forbid you to tell her that I'm Zorro as well. There is no more Zorro. I'm finished with him. Zorro died under that pile of rocks and will not reappear."

Felipe gestured again pointing in the direction of Victoria and to Diego.

"You think I expect too much from Victoria to have feelings for me when she is in love with Zorro and maybe you are right. But nobody can compete with a legend especially not the ordinary man behind the mask. No matter what I do, it will never change and there has never been a chance for Diego like I always feared."

'You think I'm stubborn and that it is my fault I'm in this misery?'

"You can think what you like, Felipe, but I have made up my mind. I'm going to Europe for some time. I need a break from all this. Maybe I'll be able to forget about Victoria and Zorro and everything."

'You'll never be able to forget, don't lie to yourself.'

"At least I can try! I want you to ride to San Pedro tomorrow and get me some things I will need for my journey."

Felipe raised his hands in exasperation. There was no helping Diego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Two Conspirators**

In the evening Felipe went to Alejandro's study to talk to him. The conversation went slower than Felipe wished because it took Alejandro longer to understand Felipe's signs than Diego, but with the help of writing down his intentions he could make clear what he wanted.

'You want to help Diego and you need my help with it,' Alejandro translated.

"If you have an idea how to help, Diego, just tell what you want me to do. I'll do anything that will help him get out of the state he is in now. Do you know what happened that has him so devastated?"

'You know something, but you can't tell.'

"Do you have an idea to keep Diego from leaving California?"

'No?'

"If you don't plan to make Diego stay, what else do you want to do then?"

"You want what?" he sputtered when he saw he gestures. "Are you're sure that this is what needs to be done? How do you know that will work out right?"

Felipe said nothing.

'You won't tell?'

"I won't ask you to betray Diego's trust. But that is really not an easy task and I'm not sure we will be able to manage the feat. Now I know why you need my help."

The rest of the evening they discussed various preparations for their plan, often it was Alejandro who rejected one or the other idea from Felipe.

"This won't work, believe me I have at least some experience."

While sometimes he marveled at his ideas. "Where have you learned to be so cunning?"

It was already late by the time they had finished their to do list needed in order to give their plan a chance. There was only a week's time and so much to do.

In the week before Diego's ship left from San Pedro, he had said goodbye to most of his friends who had come to visit him at the hacienda. The only one who hadn't come was Victoria and he was grateful for it. He wasn't sure he could keep his composure if he saw her again.

Z Z Z

Victoria had changed in the recent weeks since she learned of Zorro's death. She had become thinner and the grief was written all over her face. The quarrel with Diego didn't make her life easier either and she had to face the question of what to do with her life now that all hope of a future with Zorro was gone. She had always known it could end this way, but she had never wanted to face the possibility.

She was surprised when Alejandro and Felipe came to her tavern that day shortly before siesta and asked to talk in private with her.

Sitting down with them at a table she looked at them expectantly, wondering what they would want.

"Victoria, I know you have a hard time now suffering from Zorro's loss and I know you haven't had much time to think about your future. That's why I have a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal, Don Alejandro? What do you want?"

"Actual this was the idea of this quiet young man here," he pointed at Felipe who started to grin.

"Do you know Victoria that Diego will be leaving for Europe next week?"

"Yes, I heard it, but what has that to do with me?"

"You haven't been to the hacienda and seen him for some time or you would know that Diego has changed considerably since the day Risendo died. The fact is that I'm worried about Diego because he has taken the events very hard and he has not been himself since. Both Felipe and I have tried to talk to him, but he doesn't talk to us."

"You want me to come to the hacienda to talk to him, Don Alejandro? I don't think I'll be more successful than you. He turned me down when I asked him to stay in California. But I'll try anyway."

"Diego can be very stubborn sometimes and I don't think there is a way to persuade him to stay."

"If you think Diego won't change his mind what do you want then from me?"

"I want you to accompany Diego on his journey."

"What?" Victoria exclaimed jumping up in surprise. "You want me to travel with Diego to Europe? Next Week? What crazy idea is that?"

"In his actual state of mind Diego should not travel alone and we thought you could also use some time away from Los Angeles to think about your future now that.., well you know." She understood that he was talking about Zorro without needing to word it. "You and Diego were always good friends and he trusts you."

"But I can't travel with Diego to Europe! This is crazy. What about the gossip if we travel together?"

"You will have your own cabin and you won't travel alone with him. There will be other passengers on board. And there wasn't any gossip after you went with him to Santa Paula."

"But my tavern, Don Alejandro, I need to take care of my tavern. I may leave for a week or two but not for months."

"I have already talked with your helpers. They will take over during your absence and I will assist them with any problems."

"You have this really planned, Don Alejandro, but still I must refuse. First of all I cannot afford an expensive journey like that and I don't think Diego will listen to me."

Alejandro pulled his wallet out of his jacket and put a small piece of paper on the table in front of her.

"What is this, Don Alejandro?"

"This is the confirmation for a booked cabin on the Santa Catalina leaving next week for Barcelona. The ticket is yours if you want to go."

She stared at the paper signed by Juan Alverez, Captain of the Santa Catalina. She had always dreamed of traveling knowing she would never be able to afford it and that it would stay a dream but now she was offered this journey.

"I can't accept it. This is too much. This type of travel is something for caballeros and their families and I wouldn't fit in. Just look at me. Do I look like I'm a Dona? I'm only a business woman and I cannot compete with the noble Donas on board. I'm sorry, Don Alejandro."

"Victoria, don't think of it as something I'm giving you, but as a favor you're doing me and Diego. You would help me to sleep better if I knew you would keep Diego company on his journey. He really shouldn't travel alone. And I also took the liberty of talking to the dressmaker in San Pedro. She will have everything ready a Dona will need for the journey on board and in Europe on the day the ship leaves port. You only need to pick it up on your way to the harbor."

Victoria looked at him dumbfounded. The extent of their planning overwhelmed her.

"You have really thought of everything to make sure I can't say no."

"Then you'll do it?"

"Don Alejandro, this comes to me as complete surprise. I need some time to think about it. I just don't know what to say." She was stunned by the offer.

"Victoria, just say yes. Some time away from Los Angeles will do you good."

Overwhelmed by everything he had already organized, she knew she would disappoint him if she rejected his offer. Don Alejandro had always cared for her since her parents had died and had been like a father to her.

"I really don't know if this is a good idea, but I will go if this is so important to you."

"Victoria, I'm really relieved you are going. Thank you."

"Don Alejandro, I have to thank you."

"Then we'd better be gone. I think you'll have much to prepare until next week."

"You're right, Don Alejandro. I don't know where to start."

"Oh Victoria, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"As I said before this was Felipe's idea. Diego doesn't know about it. Let's keep it as a surprise for him."

"I don't think this is a good idea, but if you wish I won't tell Diego if I see him at all."

Z Z Z

As the two conspirators they were Felipe and Alejandro could hardly hide their delight when they had left the tavern congratulating each other to the ideas that had made their plan successful. Only Felipe knew that they had for once outfoxed the fox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Healing**

"Victoria, is that really you? What are you doing here?" Surprised Diego looked at the woman he loved standing at ship's railing looking at the harbor of San Pedro as it became more and more distant while the ship was leaving port. At first sight he had hardly recognized her. He was used to her wearing a simple blouse with a skirt while she was working in the tavern, but today she was dressed elegantly, like a Spanish noble woman.

"Somehow I still don't know, you can blame your father and Felipe for it." And then she recounted how Felipe and Alejandro had come to her tavern and insisted that she needed to make this trip. Then she told of the lengths both of them had gone in order to make sure she couldn't refuse it. They had driven her to San Pedro and after a stop at the dressmaker to pick up the clothes Alejandro had ordered in advance she had barely managed to reach the ship in time.

Diego shook his head in amazement at her tale. "My father and Felipe never said a word to me about their plans. I said goodbye to them at the hacienda taking a carriage to the harbor. They told me they were too busy to accompany me to San Pedro."

He didn't know how to handle the situation. His intention had been to leave California to escape Victoria's company and now she was standing right beside him with no choice to avoid each other on this ship for the length of the journey.

Together they watched their homeland fade away until there was no more land to see.

A little uncomfortable with each other after what had happened between them, they tried to brush over the event. It was Victoria's first time traveling by ship and she didn't know the routines on board let alone how to find her cabin.

Fortunately, or was it planning from Alejandro? her cabin was next to Diego's. He showed her the way around, comfortable with this type of ship from his previous journeys.

"Just knock on the wall if you need my help," he offered showing her the cabin that looked exactly like the one he occupied. Most of the space was used up by the bed and the trunk with clothes and other personal belonging. He recognized the trunk as the one that had belonged to his mother when she had traveled and that hadn't been used since her death.

Diego accompanied her to the dining room not talking very much in her presence. Victoria tried to smooth over the tension between them by switching to innocent themes like his previous travels which was of a real interest to her since she felt insecure with her new circumstances and she started to have doubts that this was as good an idea as Don Alejandro had told her. Why had she given in to this trip at all?

After Diego had led her back to the cabin he returned to the deck to breath the fresh air and to have some time to think. He was pretty sure that it was Felipe's idea to get Victoria on board the same ship as him. Only he knew his secrets and what was really going on between him and Victoria, but how he had persuaded his father to help him without telling him the truth about Zorro remained a mystery to him. No matter how he had achieved it, Diego could no longer run from Victoria and he had to cope with the fact that he would see her the whole time while she was beyond his reach if he didn't want to reveal her that he was Zorro. That would probably make matters worse. He knew her temper too well and she wouldn't be very forgiving for being lied to and he had hurt her by making her believe he was dead. Was there a solution to the mess he had made out of his life?

It must have been at least an hour before he returned to his cabin again to find Victoria standing in front of it wrapped in a shawl waiting for him. From her face he could see that she had cried.

"Victoria, is something wrong?"

"Diego, I thought you'd never come." She let out a breath of relief. "I have already knocked on the wall and when I realized you weren't in your cabin, I decided to wait here for you. Please Diego, I don't know how to say it, but I need your help."

"What is it, Victoria?"

Self conscious she looked at the floor.

"It's this new dress. The dressmaker who helped me into it today must have assumed that I had a maid, but I haven't and I don't know who I could ask since I don't know anybody here except you." Blushing she continued. "Could you please help me out of my dress, Diego?"

Tears of frustration returned to her eyes.

"Um, you know this isn't really proper, Victoria." Diego was visibly uncomfortable with the idea.

"Please, Diego," she pleaded.

Sighing he followed her into her cabin.

"And don't peek, promise?" she warned him before she sat down on her bed and removed the shawl from her back.

"I promise, Victoria." Sitting down in a chair behind her he looked at the back of her dress where she had already tried in vain to open some of the many hook closures that went down the whole back. Trying hard to keep his composure he started to open the dress. This was pure torture. He longed to take her in his arms and kiss her, but her rejection would hurt him even more. Being slapped again wasn't what he was looking forward to.

Resolved to get the task finished as soon as possible, he methodically opened one hook after the other silently cursing the dressmaker. Just as he thought he was finished and about to leave, Victoria stopped him. "The corset also, please."

The corset proved to be more difficult since it was much tighter and secured with additional ribbons and he had to touch her skin when he opened them. Finished at last, he made for the door before Victoria could thank him.

As soon as he had left the room he leaned against the wall trying to get back his composure. It had taken all his will to keep his self-control and not to take her in his arms, touch her soft skin and kiss her and... He trailed off with his thoughts. Definitely in need for more fresh air he returned to the now empty deck where only a few crew members were keeping watch. Sleeping was impossible while this turmoil was still raging inside of him.

Leaning at the railing he stared out into the night at the white foam of the waves who were hardly visible in the darkness until it was dawn and the sun had risen over the horizon. The crew changed and some early risers came on deck. Too tired for any kind of conversation, he went to his cabin dropping on his bed, fully clothed before closing his eyes.

Like every night since that day, he woke again from his nightmare screaming and gasping for air. A few minutes later he heard Victoria knocking at the door.

"Diego, are you alright? I heard you scream." He opened the door a little to face Victoria, fully covered in a robe, standing in front of the door.

"Sorry, I disturbed you, Victoria. It was only a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"If it was a nightmare then why are you fully dressed?" Despite the early hour she was fully awake and noticed his tiredness.

"Because I couldn't sleep and stayed awake the whole night. But now I really need some sleep. Goodnight, Victoria." He closed the door again and heard her return to her room.

Z Z Z

After the embarrassing event Victoria was resolved not to depend on Diego again. The next day she put on her old blouse and skirt that she had worn on her way to San Pedro. But what was practical in Los Angeles and her tavern proved to be unsuitable on board because it protected her insufficiently from the wind and spray on deck and she had also seen the looks the sailors gave her. While she had worn the elegant dress, they had treated her as a lady and with respect, without it they eyed her with looks that made her feel like prey. For some days she stayed in her cabin, too uncomfortable to leave it, eating all her meals in it. She assured Diego that she was alright whenever he knocked at her door.

Z Z Z

After five days she couldn't stand it anymore. All the dresses she had required wearing a corset that she couldn't tighten on her own and without a maid she needed to ask Diego again.

She knocked at his door and he opened it to her with the tired look that never left him these days. She had heard him scream from his nightmare in his sleep several times, but after he rejected her help she never knocked at his door again, but she still wondered what nightmare could haunt a man like him.

"Victoria, what is it?"

"Diego, I'm sorry, but I need your help again with my dress." Her embarrassment was written all over her face. "I can't wear my old one anymore and the others I can't put on alone. And I hate staying in my cabin any longer."

"Is that why you stayed in your cabin the last days?" He'd never thought that, assuming she had wanted to avoid him.

"Yes," she confessed reluctantly.

"Just a minute, I need to dress." The door closed again and only a few minutes later he reappeared fully dressed. How could he dress so fast?

Following her into her cabin he tightened the corset for her that she had manged to put on on her own as well as her dress. The whole act was less embarrassing than the undressing, since he needn't to touch her skin while he was closing the hooks at her back. As the last time he left as soon as he was finished without looking at her. She had him promise not to peek, hadn't she?

Z Z Z

On deck she didn't mind the rather cold wind on this stormy day. Relieved to breath the fresh air again her mood lifted considerably and she started to enjoy the voyage watching the ocean and the ever changing waves.

"Feeling better?" Surprised she looked at Diego, leaning on the railing, whom she only noticed then after he must have been standing beside her for some time.

"Yes! Much better," she smiled.

Remembering that he had had nearly the same conversation with her when she had knocked out a murderess a year ago a fleeting smile showed on his face only to be replaced by his sad face again, she wouldn't probably remember it since he had been there as Zorro and not as Diego. He suppressed an impulse to touch her arm where she had been injured by the woman, but nothing was visible any more from that attack as he knew.

But his times as Zorro were finished since that day under the rocks. He hadn't even touched his saber since then partly because he hadn't been able to use his right arm at all after the fight with Risendo and partly because all energy to fight had left him. What reason was there to fight when there was nothing to fight for? But he knew quite well where he would find his saber and his Zorro outfit without having looked at the bottom of his trunk yet.

"Is something wrong, Diego?" Victoria woke him out of his reverie. "You look so sad suddenly!"

He managed a small smile. "No, all is fine. I was only remembering something."

When he looked at her she saw the desperation and hurt in his eyes and understood why Alejandro had wanted her on this journey.

"Was it about the nightmare you're having every night? What bothers you so much? I'm your friend, Diego, you can tell me."

She put her hand on his underarm in an assuring touch.

The only way he could tell her was by revealing that he was Zorro and that was the one thing he would try to avoid at any cost. Staring out to the sea he lied, "I'm fine, Victoria. I'm sorry I disturbed you with my dreams."

For a long time they stood silently side by side watching the waves getting taller causing the ship to back and fill more and more. Fortunately neither of them was susceptible to sea sickness. When some waves nearly reached the the bottom of the railing, Diego suggested to leave, but Victoria was too happy to be out of her cabin that she wanted to stay.

"You don't need to keep me company, Diego. I'm safe here on board," she declined another attempt from Diego to get her below deck.

"Travel at sea can be more dangerous than you expect." Diego was annoyed by her stubbornness.

Victoria was about to retort something when unexpectedly a huge wave swept across the deck. Putting one arm around her he managed to hold onto the railing with the other hand to keep them from being carried away by the wave. Luckily the wave hadn't much force except for soaking them through. Together they hurried below before another wave hit the ship.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" Thoroughly wet, he looked at her also dripping puddles of water on the floor wherever she went. "I'm fine. I never knew the water would be so cold." She started to shiver.

"You need to get out of your clothes before you catch a cold."

After he had led her to her cabin he quickly went to his own and changed into dry clothes and only then he remembered her dress. Cursing to himself he knocked at her door and entered on her word. Instead of changing her clothes she had sat down in the only chair and wrapped herself into a blanket that got wetter by the minute.

"Victoria, you need to change. Let me help you."

"My clothes will dry in no time, Diego. I don't need your help. I can manage on my own."

"That's not true and you know it, Victoria. Don't be so stubborn about it and turn around, so I can open up your dress," he commanded.

Changing positions she sat down on the bed turning her back to him while drew the chair to the bed.

Though he knew the workings of the fastenings now the wet cold cloth made it difficult to open them and more than once he was tempted to tear the dress apart speeding up the process, but he managed it without damage to the dress.

Shoving the wet dress from her shoulders he started on the corset once more. The water had tightened it making it nearly impossible to open the ribbons and hooks. Finally finished he stopped a minute when he touched her soft skin that felt like ice from the cold water. His large hands had wandered from her back to her bare shoulders emanating warmth, tenderly caressing her shoulders and arms. "Don't stop," she whispered, relaxing more and more under his warm hands as he slowly continued and involuntarily leaned her head back against his shoulder closing her eyes. Ever since Zorro's death she had missed him touching her, holding her, kissing her as he had so many nights until the arrival of the emissary. The memory triggered the tears that ran through her closed eyes.

"Querida, don't cry, just don't open your eyes," she heard Zorro's soothing voice before he kissed her. With closed eyes she turned around in his arms to feel him again and to put her arms around his neck. "Don't leave me again," she cried, "I missed you so much."

"I won't, as long as you let me hold you," he whispered caressing her bare back and neck with his hands. She opened his shirt to touch his skin and when she touched his chest with her now bare breasts something exploded inside her.

"Querida, we can't..," he wanted to withdraw, but every time he tried, she wouldn't let him until she pulled him with her on the bed. She didn't care for the moment that Zorro was Diego. All that mattered was to have the man she loved back in her arms.

Z Z Z

Victoria woke from her sleep having had the most wonderful dream. She dreamed Zorro had returned and that they had kissed and made love. Sleepily she turned around, but only when she felt his arm across her waist, she realized the truth. It hadn't been a dream and Diego was Zorro!

Then she felt Diego shake and heard him scream her name. It took him a moment to become awake and reorient himself.

"Your nightmare again, Diego?"

He only nodded breathing heavily, calming down when he drew her close.

"Tell me about it."

With Victoria in his arms he talked for the first time about the horrors of the moment when he had been buried under the rocks unable to breath or to move, just barely escaping with Toronado's help. Victoria held him in her arms when he started to cry and comforted him. "I'm here, Diego and you will never lose me again."

"You are Zorro and you never said a word." Accusingly she looked at him after he had calmed down. "How could you leave me like that? You let me believe you were killed in the canyon and at the same time ..." Victoria was hurt.

"Please forgive me, Victoria. I didn't intend to tell you that Zorro was dead, but I wanted to reveal myself to you. I just forgot myself when I tried to kiss you and then you had already drawn the wrong conclusions. Before I could say anything else, you had left."

"Then it was a misunderstanding, but why didn't you tell me the truth later, why did you tell the alcalde that Zorro had died?"

"Because it is the truth. I simply can't fight anymore as Zorro. Not only because my arm was very badly hurt, but also because I feel empty inside. When you slapped me I thought you'd never love me without the mask and I had lost you forever. Without you there is nothing worth fighting for. Ever since my brother died I felt empty. I never knew him as my brother and he wanted to kill me, but he was my twin. I never believed the stories about twins having an invisible bond, but only after he died I knew it had been there and I had lost it. "

"I'm sorry for your loss, Diego, I 'd never thought that. Your days as Zorro are over then?"

"Zorro died that day in the canyon, he will never come back. Do you mind?" Diego was serious.

"No, Diego. We have waited so long to be together and as long you were Zorro there wasn't a chance for us." She kissed him.

"Then you are not angry at me? I thought you'd never say a word to me again if you ever found out."

"Oh, I'm angry and you'd be right about me never talking to you again if I hadn't missed you so much in the last weeks. But you will have a lot to make up. Don't think you're getting off that easily."

"As long as I have you, I don't mind. I 'd never expected anything else from you." Smiling once again he kissed her. "Then you will marry me? Ship captains are entitled to perform marriages at sea, do you want to marry me tonight, Victoria?"

"Yes. There is nothing I want more, Diego and you can start right now in making up again."

"Like this?" He drew her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Diego, you are impossible!" she returned his kiss smilingly.

Z Z Z

The captain married them that evening on the deck of the ship in a small ceremony before they celebrated the event at the captain's dinner.

Two days later they arrived at the port of Acapulco where new passengers boarded who came from Mexico and Guadalajara and had decided to make the voyage around South America instead of passing the Caribbean and be attacked by pirates.

Z Z Z

When Victoria learned that he had his Zorro outfit in his trunk, she asked him to put it on. Diego didn't quite understand the reason for it since he no longer was Zorro and there was no need for it on board but did as she wanted.

She knocked at his door and took the black gloved hand he offered before he pulled her in. She looked at him and couldn't believe the sight she had so longed for.

Then she reached for his mask and untied the knot at the back of his head taking the mask in her hands. For some moments she looked up and down from his face to his black clothes until Diego broke the silence.

"You knew it's me," Diego didn't quite understand her reaction.

"Yes, but I had to see it to comprehend it. I have always dreamed of this moment when I would finally see you without the mask."

Crying she threw herself into his arms feeling the soft silk under her hands and only then she truly realized he had returned to her, finally melding the images of Diego and Zorro in her mind.

Z Z Z

In the following weeks of the voyage they learned to know each other better now that there were no more secrets between them and Diego no longer had to disguise himself. They were both hurt from the time they had thought the other lost and by assuring they would never break up again they strengthened their marriage. In the nights Diego showed his wife how much he loved her and Victoria was there when he woke from his nightmare of being buried under the rocks and he calmed again feeling her close. The nightmares got fewer and Victoria became used to have his arm across her in the night.

Slowly Diego recovered and felt more like himself again turning into Zorro in voice and appearance giving up his disguise as the docile Diego he had played for so many years. From the day he had put on his Zorro outfit for Victoria's sake, he had used his saber again strengthening his now healed right arm with fencing moves.

Z Z Z

The mood on the ship had changed since several new passengers had boarded in Acapulco. When they left San Pedro there had only been an older British Lord with them on board who had taken all his meals in his cabin served by his butler and was hardly seen on deck until his departure in Acapulco.

The new passengers were several Spanish Caballeros with their families on their way to Spain either returning home for good before the Mexican Revolution took over or were visiting their Spanish relatives.

Don Pedro with his wife Dona Maria was one of the new passengers who tried to take over the leadership among the caballeros on board.

He had taken the lead in a daily fencing session on deck among the caballeros in the morning and after he had defeated all those who had not declined, nobody had challenged his leadership any more.

As newly weds, Diego and Victoria were not bothered by the other passengers who respected their wish for privacy. Only slowly they started to mingled more with their fellow travelers when Diego began to open up, charming them and displaying his charisma.

Victoria soon became good friends with the other passengers and enjoyed having other woman for company except for Dona Maria, Don Pedro's wife who looked down on her, because in her eyes Victoria didn't belong to the same class as herself, no matter that Victoria was married to one of the wealthiest caballeros in California.

About a week after they had left Acapulco, Victoria was talking with some women on the ship's deck when she heard Don Pedro shouting at his wife's maid.

"I told you to bring me my brown gloves and not my white ones" he bellowed.

"But you tore your brown ones yesterday, Don Pedro," the maid was scared of him.

"You are not here to think but to follow orders," he raised his hand with the gloves to strike her.

The other women looked shocked at scene but did nothing. Before he could hit the maid, Victoria stepped in between.

"How dare you treat her like that. The maid has done nothing wrong. You have no right to treat her like this."

"I will not take orders from a tavern whore on how to treat my servants." Disparagingly he looked Victoria up and down.

Unseen by Don Pedro, Diego had just come on deck with other caballeros and heard the encounter between Victoria and Don Pedro. Angry about the insult Diego grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"I think you need a lesson in manners, Senor. You will instantly apologize to my wife, Don Pedro." Diego angrily growled at him.

"And if I don't?" Don Pedro sneered at him. "Why should I apologize for the truth? Do you want to challenge me, Don Diego? You'd regret it soon and your young wife would be a widow. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Don Pedro wanted to go below but was restrained by Diego. "I said you will apologize to my wife!"

His voice was calm, but Victoria could see how angry he was. "You will do it either now or on your knees with my sword pointed at your throat. However you please."

"Release my arm and I'll forgive you your behavior, Don Diego," Don Pedro demanded.

"Only if you apologize to my wife," Diego said pleasantly but deadly serious.

"If you are so eager to die, Don Diego, I'll meet you tomorrow at dawn, here on deck with the saber."

Diego released him and nodded in acceptance of the challenge stepping to Victoria and laid a hand protectively on the small of her back watching Don Pedro leave the deck.

"So newly married and soon you will be a widow," Dona Maria smirked at Victoria before she turned to follow her husband. "My husband has won in many tournaments in Europe and he will beat your husband in a few strokes before he kills him."

"Then he will be in for a surprise tomorrow. He may learn something about fencing before he apologizes," Victoria retorted.

Z Z Z

The duel the next morning was met with great anticipation. It provided a welcome break from the boring routine on board. Though most of them sympathized with Diego and his wife they didn't believe he would be able to defeat Don Pedro's swordsmanship.

The sun had just risen above the horizon when the two men met on deck, followed by their wives and the other passengers who had risen early to watch the encounter.

"Don Pedro, if I win you will apologize to my wife and never insult her again and you won't hit the maid either," Diego challenged him.

"I will do that but don't put your hopes too high that you will live to achieve the feat. Nobody has ever beaten me in a tournament in Europe since the death of the unbeaten championship master Sir Edmund Kendall some years ago. I'm very sorry for your wife to become a widow so soon."

"Don Pedro, this will be an interesting fight, since my recent opponents didn't prove to be much of a challenge and I'm a little out of training."

Victoria smiled at the remark. Don Pedro couldn't know that out of training meant for Zorro that he hadn't fought for nearly two months after he had fought for his life every day in the last five years having experienced more fights in two months than Don Pedro in his whole life.

"Victoria, you look more beautiful than ever," he saluted his wife who smiled about the familiar way of complimenting her before starting the fight. Nevertheless she was nervous and she wasn't used to seeing Diego fight without his mask.

The fight took longer than any of the spectators had expected. Diego actually enjoyed the challenge of fighting a skilled opponent and he needed to use some attacks he hadn't employed for years.

Don Pedro's self confidence soon vanished when he realized he faced a more skilled fighter than anticipated. Unaware he had one big disadvantage when he unknowingly fought Zorro. As Zorro Diego had fought for his life every day in the last years, putting his life at stake every time he rode into the pueblo. In every fight as Zorro a mistake could mean his death leaving no margin for errors and putting his senses on full alert while Don Pedro had fought mostly in tournaments for honor and prestige and never for survival on a daily basis.

After Diego had taken a measure of his opponent's skills he started the fight in earnest. He let Don Pedro use up his strength by retreating and feigning weakness sometimes changing his sword to his left hand. In addition he forced his opponent to turn east to be blinded by the sun that was still low above the horizon. After Don Pedro lost his energy he attacked him with some combined moves pushing him back until he had nowhere to go. With a final quick move of his saber he disarmed him sending the sword across the deck.

"I don't intend to kill you Senor, because I promised my fighting teacher I would never draw blood with this sword and how can you apologize if you are dead." Diego finished the fight.

"And now Senor, you will apologize." With the sword at his throat he lead Don Pedro over to Victoria where he had to go on his knees and apologize as Diego told him.

Before the defeated Don Pedro went with his wife below decks to escape the spectators, Diego addressed him.

"Senor, I forgot to tell you who my fencing teacher was. It was Sir Edmund Kendall and this is his championship saber he gave me after I defeated him."

"You defeated Sir Edmund Kendall?" Don Pedro looked at him incredulously. "But nobody was ever able to do that!"

Don Pedro stared at him, but the sword in Diego's hand and the recent display of his swordsmanship proved his statement. The other caballeros came over and congratulated Diego to his victory and asked him for fencing lessons.

"Well, I won't mind some exercise and as I said I'm out of training." Then he excused himself to have a private word with his wife.

"I hope you weren't afraid for me, Victoria?"

"I took me a bit to get used seeing you fight as yourself, but I had never any doubts of the outcome. Happy again?" She looked in his smiling face that once more showed Zorro's grin.

"Yes, I needed that without knowing it. You gave me a reason to fight and now I feel whole again. I wasn't sure I would be able to fight again, but now I know. Thank you for all you have done for me." He kissed her softly and tenderly, promising more.

"As long as you don't expect me to start an argument with the other passengers on a regular basis to give you a reason to fight." She laughed happily in her husbands arms, joined by his laugh. Finally everything was alright again.

After the fight Don Pedro and his wife decided they preferred to take the trip across Panama and take a ship from there instead of the long way around the continent.

Z Z Z

Diego and Victoria became very popular on board and the charming couple was well remembered by their fellow travelers leading to some lifelong friendships, long correspondences and some visits at the de la Vega hacienda.

The rest of the journey went uneventfully and the trip through Europe became a in happy memory filling them both with wonders of the new impressions they got. They returned home six months after their departure shortening the trip before traveling became too straining for Victoria because of her pregnancy. Their return was met with great joy from both Felipe and Alejandro who thanked Victoria for bringing his son home to him safe and sound.

Elena Maria de la Vega was born four months later and gave Alejandro the chance to rock the grandchild he had so long waited for.

The alcalde had left Los Angeles during their absence and was replaced by Don Emilio Cortejo who treated the citizens as they deserved, fair and just.

A_**uthor's note: **_Thanks to Klingonkitten who beta read this story and helped me with grammar and wording.


End file.
